8/ 01 / 2009 Vidar and Haraldur
Introduction Characters: Vidar & Haraldur (NPC). Location: Venice, Italy Plot summary: Vidar, interested in acquiring valuable artefacts, meets up with Haraldur Logs: (Amendments Note: These logs may have been spell checked prior to addition to this site.) Vidar stepped forwards, walking through the doors into the wide atrium of the hotel. The first thing to meet his gaze was the ostentatious crystal chandelier, and red velvet carpets. The furniture was modern, not-quite symmetrical shapes, bearing a distinctive sense of space and "feigned comfort". The secretary recognised hum immediately and moved to take his cloak. She was a short woman, of Greek descent, though had been raised and taught in Italy. Vidar had selected her for the position in the hotel himself, though she was mortal, she made a good secretary. The hotel being one of the investments he had made to allow income for Ziodex. A worthwhile investment. Today was different, though. On the top floor of the hotel, the Vampire escort was waiting for discussion. Vidar enjoyed buying or investing in artefacts, icons and other archaeological finds. This one in particular was supposed to be a Myrrh egg, with assurances from the owners of origins associated with the Phoenix. A valuable find. As he stepped into the elevator, the woman twisted a key into the top floor spot. A restricted level. Business only. ---- § Seventy year old Haraldur Sigurdsson kept the Myrrh egg he'd discovered encased in its own particular suitcase: a large and rather ordinary looking Louis Viton. He'd manipulated it over the years that it was in his care, noting the dated mechanics that lined the egg, allowing its shape to be manoeuvred. Originally, when he'd found the Phoenix, portions of the egg were destroyed in the — interrogation/request of her assistance... — now what remained was the cracked shell he'd done his best to rebuild, replacing the broken and ruined portions. § Things hadn't gone as smoothly as he would have liked with the woman. The Vampyre nonetheless turned as the ding of the elevator rang, announcing the arrival of one Vidar. Haraldur stood expectantly at the front of the desk that was placed in the open room. The hotel had been accomodating and this Vidar seemed interested in the egg. § His hand drew over his forehead, the lines and creases evident. Haraldur currently wore his blue pin stripe suit, the latex mask over his face to give him an aged look, for sociable purposes only. The rest of the world considered him a man high up in his age, if only they knew. ---- Vidar strode into the room, his fine clothes and dominating posture speaking volumes of his importance, his power. His vivid, piercing blue eyes penetrated through Haraldur's, a firm, level glance that held for a long moment, unwavering until Vidar pulled a chair out from the long oak conference table, sitting at it's head. The position of power. He leaned back, drawing a straight spine. ---- "Welcome to Venice, Haraldur. I believe your... assistant filled me in on the appropriate details." his tone was firm, enunciation of every word in perfect Italian. "I trust your stay here has been welcoming, that you have been tended to in appropriate fashion." A slight nod of his head indicated the woman who had followed him in. She took a short bow, and without waiting to hear what the guest had to say, stepped into the evevator, turned the key, and was gone. With a sudden posture change, Vidar leaned forwards, his hands clasping as he leaned into the table, a look of interest and curiousity in his still-penetrating gaze. ---- § Haraldur frowned for a moment, he hadn't expected the Italian. It took him a moment to adjust to the language. When he did, he'd only caught the trailing end of what Vidar had spoken. He nodded to the woman who followed Vidar in, clearly he was the man in charge. His head cocked to the side as he eyed Haraldur. He replied in a curt voice. "It's been fine enough, your accommodations are fine." § His head turned immediately to the Louis Viton casing, inclining towards Vidar as he turned, facing him. "How did you want to do this transaction?" ---- Vidar smiled. "I can pay in cash. Or credit. Whichever tickles your fancy". His eyes fell on the bag. "May I look at it?" ---- § Striding to the case, he unclasped it. He motioned to Vidar, showing his thumb to the man, pressing it against the identity verification process. He asked Vidar to do the same, to program himself into the system. He awaited Vidar's compliance with his motion. "Cash would be fine." ---- Vidar strode over to the case and pressed his thumb into the device. Not that a security device like this could stop him, the security of the artefact took precedence. As Vidar stood upright again he nodded to a camera in the corner of the room. A service door soon opened and the woman walked in, the Greek secretary holding a simple, black leather suit case. "The price, I trust, has remained the same as we had pre-organised". ---- "Of course it has." § Haraldur licked his lips as he opened the casing, presenting the egg to Vidar, from its silken bedding. He eyed the suit case and awaited Vidar. ---- Vidar took the case and opened it, presenting the perfectly counted, marked and tagged money, in U.S dollars, of course. The money would have been exact. But Vidar was generous, and added some extra hundred dollar bills. A small gift. "I counted it myself" he said, pushing the case towards the falsely frail looking man. "I look forward to a good relationship should you find or present any further artefacts" Vidar said, the tone of his voice more like a subtle command than anything, but enunciated in such a way that the man could not take offence. ---- Haraldur nodded, handing the egg to Vidar, "Play with it, enjoy it. Some instructions and notes are included here." He said, pointing to the paper attached to the side of the bag. "Do take extreme care of it, please. And under no circumstances is the Phoenix to know it is in your possession. She's rather... upset we have it." ---- Vidar raised his eyebrows. "The phoenix is REAL?" Lifted the egg up for inspection. "This proves to be most interesting", he said. The egg passed into the woman's hands, having just pulled a large cylinder out from a cavity under the table. The egg slid in perfectly, encased gently in silken layered foam container. In turn, the foam was protected by a metal shell. "Take it to the Jet, I will take it to the Chateau." ---- (Haraldur) "She is real. She was the whole purpose of the expedition. Not the Tamabora. Though, that was a lovely find." He nodded solemnly to Vidar, keeping the frown from his face. It had been a few years since he'd seen the Phoenix. Adana, her name had been. "Adana, Esperanza." ---- Vidar repeated the name in a mimicked voice "Adana, Esperanza". He would remember that. "And good sir, I must bid my farewell. You may leave when you chose, but I suggest staying for a few days to enjoy the city. Your accommodation is free until the end of the week." And with that, he left the room, leaving the man and his assistants to their own devices. Vidar